combatofgiantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ornitholestes
ornithelestes is a witty scavenger in the combat of giants series. it acts like all the other witty scavengers (raptors,troodon.),jumping and running about with great ease. it's heavy attack is the speed of a normal dinosaur's light attack,and it's light attack is even faster. in real life it is less than a meter long,making it the smallest creature in the series (possibly excluding the mutant insects). at 1 1/2 feet to be exact,it could have and probably did feed on prehistoric insects,such as sea scorpions or rodents. in combat of giants:dinosaurs it is ornithelestes,renamed to juravenator in battle of giants:dinosaur strike and returning to ornithelestes in combat of giants:dinosaurs 3D. it is the only dinosaur in the series with red eyes,making it unique,possibly to make up for the size. ornithlestes is human size,while in real life juravenator is 1 1/2 feet long and less than a foot high. it is unknown why the combat of giants series did the rename thing,but it isnt the first time:cryolophosaurus swapped names to dilophosaurus then back to cryolophosaurus in combat of giants dinosaurs 3D among others. ornithelestes in real life probably fed on stegosaurs and sauropods,while juravenator ate prehistoric insects and mammals. getting all 3 attack upgrades in dinosaur strike will result in mouth parts,spines on the back of the head and tail spikes similar to those of stegosaurus. getting all the dino strike upgrades gives dorsal fins and balance spikes,as well as a odd 4-point stinger-like object. geting every health upgrade results in armor on the legs,chest,back,and tail. the same is true with all witty scavengers. in dinosaurs 3D it's weakness is dodging then pushing. you can dodge and attack,but 90% of the time it will merely jump over your attack,while it can't dodge a push. if you push it enough it will fall over a cliff,into sharp rocks to it's apparent death. if you are stubborn enough and finish it by attacking it will have a normal death scene,with it being pushed down. however,if you push it close enough to the edge,THEN kill it by attacking,you'll get a rare death scene,of your dinosaur flipping it off the cliff,into the sharp rocks to it's apparent death. this is true with all witty scavengers. ornithelestes is one of the few dinosaurs to be confirmed to have feathers,but juravenator was fully reptilian,probably meaning it wasn't a dinosaur,but a prehistoric lizard instead. ornithelestes had a nose horn while juravenator lacked it. juravenator,however,kept the same character model,so unfortunatley there's a slight anatomical mistake. they were both extremely quick theropods (two-legged carnivores). it's base color is green,but when you first get a juravenator in customization in dinosaurs strike it's orange and yellow. juravenator has the biggest combo in dinosaur strike,to use it press the following buttons on your wii remote:A B B A. this should result in a triple bite,each bite the juravenator forcefully driving it's head forward then biting. it's arms are long but useless in combat. if you have the tail spikes you can also use the combo A B A to strike with the juravenator's tail like a stegosaur does with it's tail. on it's thumbnail in dinosaur strike (picture you select to choose it) it shows a green head with a nosehorn and red eyes. the background is green,categorizing it as a witty scavenger. it charges dino strikes faster than any other dinosaur,though it takes only 2 heavy attacks from a bigger dinosaur to finish it. another anatomical inaccuracy,it has no toe claw,but still leaps as if it has an invisible one and it's actually doing something. the opponent reacts as if hit with the claw of a velociraptor or troodon. the oviraptor shares this inaccuracy. if you play as it you fight the gorgoraptor.